local58fandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
As a wiki, we want everyone to take their part in helping make the wiki useful and fun for those who want to know more about Local 58. At the same time, we have some limitations so people don't go haywire in the place! If you follow these rules, then you can have a good time! If you don't, then things won't go well for you... Rules #No spamming or vandalism #Cussing is allowed, but words like "f*ggot" or n*gger" aren't allowed unless they're censored. And please don't use them to cuss out other users! #No edit wars! (Ex: if I deleted something in a article, someone will try to add it back and then we will keep on adding and deleting) #Respect the admins and users #If you see someone break a rule, don't mini-mod! Tell an admin and we will work on solving the issue. That doesn't mean that you will get infinite blocked for it, but if you keep on doing it, then we may have to block you. #Following Fandom's Terms of Use, 13 year olds are the youngest people that should have an account. Anyone found to be younger than that will be banned until they're 13. #If you get blocked, DONT COMPLAIN TO ANOTHER WIKI ABOUT IT!! It avoids arguments between our wiki and another wiki, so if you feel you were wrongly blocked, talk to us on the wiki if possible. #We understand people can get creative when it comes to their profile pic, but PLEASE keep them kid-friendly. Excessive violence and sexual references in the pic will have the user be blocked until the pic is changed. Same applies to usernames. #Wikia didn't invent comments to type in ridiculous crap and/or be an jerk! Please treat typing in the comments as if you're talking to the president of the United States and not to be rude! Anyone misbehaving in the comments will get it deleted and the user will be in trouble #Last but not least, treat others the way you want to be treated. Staff rules If you're working as a staff in the wiki, please follow these rules: #Don't abuse your powers to block everyone. Remember: Use them right, or don't use them at all! #Set a good role model for yourself so other users can see it as an example of what being good in the wiki is like. #You can edit comments/user pages if you need to: * Fix up any typos * Censor any swear words they don't censor * Delete a comment cause it violates the rules Apply to Admin If you want to apply as admin, you gotta meet the following requirements: * 150 or more edits * A decent amount of time as a wiki member * No more than 3 blocks on the wiki * Respect all users * Maintain good manners and appropiate blogs and info If you met all the requirements and want to apply as admin, tell one of the admins so they can determine if you can be admin. Bans If you don't follow the rules, then you can get banned. But we'll give you a warning first. If you still misbehave even after a warning, then you can get blocked. Appeals If you think you were mistakenly blocked, you can ask the admins for an appeal. Please be nice and give evidence of why you don't deserve to be blocked. Otherwise, we will ignore the appeal. And don't forget to follow Rule #7 and not send an appeal to other wikis. Punishment Spam 1st time: Warning 2nd time: 1-5 day block 3rd time: 1-2 week block 4th time: 1 month block 5th+ time: Keep going until they learn, or until you get to an infinite ban. Bully/Starting Flame Wars 1st time: 3-7 day block 2nd time: 2 week-1 month block 3rd time: 2-6 month block 4th time: 1 year block 5th time: INFINITY BLOCK (i.e. banned forever) Vandalism 1st time: 3-7 day block 2nd time: 2 week-1 month block 3rd time: 2-6 month block 4th time: 1 year block 5th time: INFINITY BLOCK (i.e. banned forever) Edit Wars 1st time: Warning to both users involved 2nd time: 1-4 day ban to those involved 3rd time: 5-10 day block to those involved 4th time: 1-3 month block to those involved 5th time: Keep going until you get tired of it, then give them a lifetime ban. Disrespecting Users/Staff This depends if it's a minor or a major Minor: Warning 2nd Minor: 1-3 day block 3rd Minor: 1-3 week block 4th Minor: 1 month-1 year block 1st Major: 2 week-6 month block 2nd Major: 1 year- Infinite block Lifetime Bans The following can get you a infinite block, or at the very least, a year or 2 ban: * Pictures of porn (this isn't a porn site!) * Racism/Sexism (100% intolerable) * Refusing to censor very offensive words * Hacking (No Anonymous!) * Several complaints from users about you * Death/terrorist threats Admins Category:Rules